My Bloody Valentine
by Alurax
Summary: Sephy goes to extreme measures to have his Valentine


_the characters in this are owned by Square-Enix... and i apparently enjoy cutting people in half_

--

Vincent just stared in shock, both his lover's and his own screams echoing in his head. Although they proved to be futile. The blood tainting his pearl-like skin was being washed away by the falling rain. Downpour caused the long raven strands atop his head to stick to his face and mix with the red mess.

He fell to his knees, splashing in a diluted puddle of blood, next to Cid's body. All the others. The gore and destruction didn't mean anything right now. He had to put his love back together. The two parts weren't supposed to be sepperated. Why was he like that?

Vincent grabbed the top of Cid's pants, trying to re-attach the split torso. He didn't understand… why wouldn't they fit? He could've sworn they did a moment ago. "Cid?" He asked softly. "Why won't it fit? Can you fix it for me?" His confused tears mixed with the cold rain melting over his form. "Cid? What's wrong, sweetheart? Why won't you answer me?" He lifted the upper half in his arms, holding it close to him. "Are you mad at me, baby? Whatever I did, I'm sorry. Just talk to me, please."

"What's wrong with you?"

Vincent's head raised slowly to the voice standing before him. His eyes couldn't focus on the intruder. They could barely see anything. "I made him angry. He won't talk to me."

"What are you talking about?" The form approached him, a deep red flash catching his eye. "He's dead."

Dead? He knew that word, but for some reason it seemed so foreign. "What does that mean?"

"It means he's out of the way, my love." The deep voice began to register in his mind. An eerie green glow penetrated the surrounding darkness, silver lining his vision. "He's gone."

"Gone?" Vincent clung tighter to his beloved, shifting backwards. "No, he's not. He wouldn't do that. He promised not to leave me alone."

"But it's alright. I'm still here with you."

Vincent's flinched, feeling a smooth hand caress the side of his face. He hit against something hard on his back, knocking him back into reality. The gunman stared up at the silver-haired menace, who was smiling so sweetly, to contrast the fact that there was blood smeared across his features. "I don't want you." He nearly screamed in panic.

Sephiroth chuckled at the comment. How could he be so happy, when Vincent was torn with heart-ache. He seemed almost proud. As if he had finally accomplished something he'd been trying to do for so long. "That'll pass. I know you do."

"What?" Vincent pulled Cid in closer to his body, attempting to will him awake. To save him, but he was beginning to realize that it wouldn't work. "Why would you do this?"

"Because he wouldn't let us be together. But now that he's gone, we can be." He dropped the red blade to the ground, kneeling down, to bring a hand to Vincent's face.

Vincent jerked away, pressing hard against the brick wall to his back. "What are you doing? Why!?" His eyes closed, squeezing tears through. He still didn't understand. Why now? Why him?

Sephiroth's eyes softened. "But it's alright now. Don't cry. We're finally together." He leaned in closer, brushing the tears from under Vincent's clenched eyes.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!!!" He screamed, clamping tightly to the half torso still in his arms.

Sephiroth's hand jerked back, the smile fading from his lips. "What's wrong? Is it the blood?" His gaze fell to the red globs still contaminating his fingers. "I'm sorry. I should know you don't like blood." He stripped off the gloves, throwing them away, and held up the clean pale hands for Vincent to see. "All gone. It's ok, see?"

The swordsman was surprised to see he was still staring at him like that. What was wrong? That's when he remembered that his face had been splattered as well. "I should've known better." He turned his face to the sky, allowing the rain to wash the deep red coloring from his chisseled features. It flowed began to flow down his neck, and on down into his coat, out of sight. He turned, with a smile, back to Vincent. "Is that better?"

Vincent just stared at him, in disbelief. Could he really be this naïve? "You're a fucking psycho."

The following laugh, caused the gunner's heart to race, chilling his body. "You say the funniest things, Vincent."

"What are you talking about? You killed my husband!"

"But I did it for us. I love you." He slid closer, leaning in to kiss him. He recoiled to see Vincent draw his legs in, hiding his face behind the mass of blonde hair.

A slight frown furrowed Sephiroth's eyebrows, as he stared down at the immobile pilot. "I see. He's still got you bolted to him."

"What?"

The swordsman sighed, shaking his head. "Even though his soul has returned to the planet, the body still chains you to his will. You poor thing."

"What are you talking about? Cid is my husband. I love him, not you! And you killed him!!"

"It's sad that you are not aware of it. It's alright, my love. I'll take care of it for you." He reached out, grabbing the short bonde hairs in his fist and started to pull him away from Vincent.

"What are you doing!? STOP IT!!" Vincent held desperately to Cid's body, not wanting to relinquish his love to the psycho that'd stolen him away from him.

"It's for your own good, dear." He placed a hand on Vincent's chest, fingers threateningly close to his throat.

He didn't even care for the risk. Vincent clung desperately, only beginning to realize his breath was cut off, when he could no longer scream.

"Vincent, please. I have to release you from him." Sephiroth shoved sharply, knocking the ex-Turk back into the wall. He gasped, throwing the torso away, and fell back to his knees in front of Vincent. The small spurt of blood against the wall had concerned him. He didn't want to hurt his beloved. "I'm so sorry, my love. Are you ok?"

"Get away from me!" Vincent screamed, shoving him away. He tried to get up and run to Cid's side, when Sephiroth grabbed his wrist. "Let me go!!" His fights to escape the vice-like grip proved futile, soon being dragged back down and held close against the strong chest.

Sephiroth sighed, clamping tightly to the struggling form. "It seems it's still not enough. The body has to be destroyed."

"NO!!!" Vincent watched in horror, as he held a hand up to his husband's body, unleashing a large ball of fire. Both halves quickly insinerated, as well as a few of the other bodies that'd dared to get in the way.

Hot tears slid down Vincent's cheeks. He couldn't believe it. Why was this happening? Cid was gone, and he felt so helpless to stop it. His face fell into Sephiroth's chest, beginning to weep.

Sephiroth held him close, smiling. "There now. You're free, my love." Vincent's arms moved sowly around the strong waist, clamping onto the leather jacket.

"We can finally be one."

Sephiroth flinched, with feeling something sharp dig into his back. He looked down at Vincent, who was staring up at him, a golden light swirling into those beautiful red eyes. He seemed to be angry. Why was he angry? Sephiroth had just told him he loved him. He'd set him free.

"I hate you." The demon's voice echoed through, deep and chilling. His left hand ripped forward, straight through Sephiroth's side.

He screamed, jumping back, and stood. What was going on? He didn't understand why Vincent wasn't falling into his arms right now. How was that damn pilot's curse still upon him?

Chaos stood, flexing Vincent's hands, to grab the Cerberus resting at his side. He fired at him, but Sephiroth leapt out of the way, grasping the long blade still resting on the ground.

The swordsman crouched on the ground, holding a hand up to him. "Vincent, dear, please stop. I can find another way to free you. Just give me some time."

"Are you that much of an idiot!?" The demonic voice growled. "You can't possibly break me from the bond I had with Cid. I'll continue to love him until the moment I'm with him again." He fired off another round, sending the silver-haired man flipping away again. "I see."

In a bright flash, Vincent's eyes settled back to the stationary crimson that made him so beautiful, his face staring off in disbelief. Cerberus fell from his hand, clattering loudly on the ground… his head soon joining it.

The rest of his body collapsed, as Sephiroth approached him, lifting the limp head in his hands. Now it was his turn to cry. "I'm sorry. I wanted to be with you, but it couldn't be. The only way to free you from his spell was to send you back to the planet." He brushed the soaken black strands from his face. "I'll await your return, my love." His hands moved around the gunman's head, drawing their lips together to finally feel the sweet embrace aginst the lifeless kiss of his beloved.

--

_AN: -oh my love, please don't cry. i'll wash my bloody hands and we'll start a new life. i don't know much at all. i don't know wrong from right. all i know is that i love you tonight-- bloody valentine-good charlotte_

_i know it's late but, happy valentine's day_


End file.
